Take Me Back To Then
by darkriku01
Summary: Sora's life was completely normal except of for the absence of his best childhood friend. or was it? Suddenly this man appears claiming that the memorys Sora holds so dear have been fabricated so he wouldn't remember. But things start coming back.
1. the dream

Hey! Ok guys this is my first kingdom hearts fanfic. The pairings are R/S and there is major Kairi bashing. And please, yaoi means guy/guy pairings. If you don't like yaoi? Then don't be a dumb ass and read this story. It plainly states that its yaoi so if you don't like yaoi and you still read it, well that just makes you stupid, no? So please review. I do not own kingdom hearts or any other franchise thing that might get mentioned in this story. So no suing please I'm not that rich.

" " talking

' ' thinking

plain italics…dream sequence

bold italics… flash back

_"Riku! No don't leave me!" Darkness surrounded Sora as he fell to his knees staring at Riku's retreating back. He felt wet tears wind a salty trail down his cheeks. Riku turned his head slightly so that Sora could see the side of his face, long silver bangs obscuring his eyes. "Sora.." Riku spoke so softly Sora barely heard him. "Sora…" Suddenly Sora was standing under a lamp- post right outside what looked like a pub. He turned around and found some stairs. Sora wondered around till he came to a huge black building that looked like as school. Out of the front double doors walked a man that he had never seen before. He had long silver hair past his waist, and his eyes. It was his eyes, almost mako blue, that captivated Sora the most. But for some reason Sora knew that this man was here to hurt him. He wanted to run but couldn't. Sora stood rooted in his place... When the silver-haired man got close enough to Sora he pulled out a long saber-like sword. "DIE!" and with that he slashed Sora's stomach. Then suddenly there was a flash of bright light. "NOOOOOOOO!"_

Sora woke with a start. He was panting heavily and sweating profusely. Staring around his room Sora realized that it was just a dream, a freakishly real dream.

Sora could still feel the tears running down his cheeks, then he noticed that he really was crying. He stared around his room, illuminated by pale moonlight. The clothes he had shed from a hard days work were strewn about from the bathroom to his dresser.

His bathroom door was slightly ajar so that he could hear the "drip drip" from the bathroom sink. 'what the hell was that dream about?' The realness of the dream frightned him. 'who was that man that tried to kill me?'. 'was the man Riku, only older?' At the time it seemed a possibility considering how long it had been since Riku had moved away.

Instead of pondering on this more he decided to try and get back to sleep, but for awhile, sleep alluded him. Sora couldn't tell if it was minutes or hours but his eyes finally closed and his mind surrendered to peaceful sleep.

The next morning Sora thought nothing of the terrifying dream that had shaken him from his peaceful slumber earlier in the wee hours of that morning. Rousing himself from the bed he turned his alarm clock off. Sora, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawing, headed over to his dresser and began rummaging through it.

"Mom!" Sora yelled "Where are my black pants!"

"In the wash, Honey!" She answered, her voice drifting up the stairs to Sora's room.

"Dammit!" Sora pouted, he loved his black pants. 'oh well' he thought with a sigh. He went to his closet and pulled out a black, tight-fitting shirt that said "Lost and Lonely" in fancy purple letters, and some black knee length pants with an assortment chains hanging of off them.

Sora grabbed his shoes and made his way down stairs to the kitchen. On his way down something began nagging at the back of his mind that bothered him, but as usual he just brushed it off. That usually happened whenever he had had a weird dream.

Mrs. Mohasu, his mom, was floating around the kitchen in her usual manner, putting up dishes etc. She was morning person, the complete opposite of her son, that much was obvious.

" How was your night sweetie? Did you sleep alright?" she inquired.

"It was alright." Sora answered dryly. " I had a weird dream last night but I can't remember what it was! GAH! I hate when that happens!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Sora" his mom answered absentmindedly as though she hadn't heard a word he had said. " Go ahead and sit down, your breakfast will be ready in a minute." She said motioning to one of the black bar stools.

Sora sat down and waited for his mom to bring him his breakfast of eggs, bacon and grits, but it never came. Instead what he got was a bowl of Raison Bran Cereal. It seemed as though his mom had turned into something of health nut over the past two years.

"MOM! This stuff is gross!" Sora practically gagged, as he just stared at the disgusting cereal set before him.

"Well" Mrs. Mohasu shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "you can go hungry until lunch." Sora donned his famous pout and stalked out of the kitchen, stomach growling in protest, as his mother started to laugh. He stalked through the living room and out the door.

It was pretty hot outside. Sora felt like he was frozen fish that had just been set into a fire. He looked around for any sign of life on his street and spotted his girlfriend running toward him. "Sora!" she called. "Hey Kairi!" He ran up to her, hugged her and was greeted with a kiss. Sora sighed into the kiss, not from pleasure but from something that had been bothering him as of late.

At the beginning of their relationship about four months ago, there was so much passion in their kisses, but now from kairi's end they felt very lazy and half-hearted as though she regretted kissing him. A couple of weeks ago Wakka had told him of Kairi's deceit.

flashback

"_**Dude, Sora! I'm telling ya man! Ya gotta listen to me! Kairi really is cheating on you!" Sora just blankly stared at Wakka trying to process what he had just been told. **_

_**Sora sank to his knees in front of Wakka not wanting to believe what he had just heard. Wakka hated seeing Sora like this, but he couldn't go on watching Kairi use his friend like this.. "Look, I hate to do this, but if you don't believe me just follow Kairi when she goes to one of her little " dance lessons". You'll find that the only dancing she will be doing is the horizontal tango." **_

_**The next Monday found Sora creeping behind some boxes following the supposed love of his life. From the looks of it she really was heading to the danced studio, Sora sighed in relief. But then she took a turn that made Sora's stomach lurch. She was heading toward the docks. **_

_**Sora followed after Kairi when she had reached the other little island they all called Destiny Island. "where the hell did she go?" as sora reached the dock on Destiny Island he realized that he had lost where Kairi went. So he went to the shack, he found nothing. The result was the same when he look in the tree house and on the other side of the island. Then he thought of the one place he had not checked. The secret hiding place. **_

_**As Sora neared the mouth of the cave he heard some noises. 'Bingo' he thought. Upon reaching the inside of the cave, to his horror he saw a shirtless Kairi wreathing and moaning under the touch of the infamous playboy in their junior class, Axel. Sora felt his hold on reality snap, and he went into a rage. He ran up to them and began to kick Axel in the stomach screaming like a mad man. **_

_**Kairi's screamed when she saw Axel being lifted from off of her by Sora kick. " Sora! NO!" she yelled, but to no avail because Sora couldn't hear her. He was too busy beating the shit out of Axel. "Sora! Snap out of it! Please! You'll kill him of you don't stop!" Kairi screamed. What Kairi said had gotten through to Sora. He stopped and looked at the now unconscious and bleeding Axel. **_

_**Sora just stood there trying to catch his breath and trying to comprehend what he had just done. He walked back from Axel until he felt his back touch the other side of the cave, he just sank down and hugged his knees. "Sora?" Kairi questioned walking up to him after having put her clothes back on. She reached her hand out and softly touched Sora's shoulder. He roughly brushed her hand off " don't touch me whore." Kairi flinched at the venom he held in his voice. **_

_**Sora stood and turned to walk away, but Kairi grabbed his arm and stopped him. He didn't know why he stopped but began berating himself for doing so the minute she started talking. "Sora" she said softly " I know what it looked like, but please believe me, I love you and I would never want to hurt. I don't know why I did what I did and I know nothing I can say can ever make up for it, but please believe me when I say that I love you."**_

End flashback

Sora didn't know why he had believed her. He thought it was because that he had wanted so badly to believe her conniving lies that he did. So here they were back together and relatively happy. "Sora? Earth to Sora? You still with us?" Kairi asked waving a hand in front of Sora's face, bringing him out of his stupor. "Yea, sorry, just spaced out there for a minute." "So" Kairi asked, " what do ya want to do today"? "Hmmm" Sora pondered as they started walking down the sidewalk. "We could go to the beach and hang with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie." Sora offered optimistically. "Alright!" Kairi exclaimed. They proceeded to go and fetch the afore mentioned people.

The sun was just setting as a dark figure strode across the cobblestone street towards the heartless he had just thrown to the ground. Squatting down so that he was eye level with the vile creature, "Where is he, you ass, tell me and maybe I'll spare your life or just insure you a quick and painless death." the hooded figure growled at his victim.

The thing being attacked gave an ear-shattering screech, but the hooded figure was able to understand its horrible screeching language.  
" He was transported back!" It wailed, " Back to where he came from!" After it spoke those words there was a bright flash and the creature was gone. The hooded figure stood up and walked towards a set of steps, muttering "I'll find a way to get back to you, don't worry. I'll get back to you, Sora. I promise."

DUN DUN DUN!

Well… that was nerve racking for some reason. And remember now that this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic AND my first yaoi fanfic. And now my fingers are tired so I think that I am going to leave it at that. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! Hmmm if I get atleast some reviews I will be happy and update. Enjoy the story!

Darkriku01


	2. love betrayed

YAY! Chapter two! This is pretty big for me considering I usually never get passed chapter one….Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, Wet Seal, or Hot topic(or other franchises that might get named here)…

" " talking

' ' thinking

plain italics…dream sequence

bold italics… flash back

RECAP

." "So" Kairi asked, " what do ya want to do today"? "Hmmm" Sora pondered as they started walking down the sidewalk. "We could go to the beach and hang with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie." Sora offered optimistically. "Alright!" Kairi exclaimed. They proceeded to go and fetch the afore mentioned people.

The sun was just setting as a dark figure strode across the cobblestone street towards the heartless he had just thrown to the ground. Squatting down so that he was eye level with the vile creature, "Where is he, you ass, tell me and maybe I'll spare your life or just insure you a quick and painless death." the hooded figure growled at his victim.

The thing being attacked gave an ear-shattering screech, but the hooded figure was able to understand its horrible screeching language. " He was transported back!" It wailed, " Back to where he came from!" After it spoke those words there was a bright flash and the creature was gone. The hooded figure stood up and walked towards a set of steps, muttering "I'll find a way to get back to you, don't' worry. I'll get back to you, Sora. I promise."

After Sora and Kairi had exhausted themselves at the beach hanging with Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Zell they, well, Kairi decided to drag Sora to the mall. And that meant that Kairi would get to shop and Sora could hold all of the bags. "Gah! There's nothing to do and I'm practically brain dead from boredom!" Sora squeaked, causing other mall goers to glance in his direction with a half-hearted glare. He had already wasted about an hour at FYE while Kairi was busy trying on clothes for 3 hours in Wet Seal. That place gave Sora the creeps anyway.

"What do you think?" Kairi's voice interrupted his thoughts. She walked out of the dressing room wearing a denim mini skirt with a red sparkly halter top. "God Kairi! You look awesome!" Sora gapped at his girlfriend thinking about how much she had grown since they were little. 'why does it feel like I am dating my little sister?' this thought had crossed Sora's mind many a time, but he just brushed it away. Soon he felt himself being dragged out of Wet Seal and down the mall walkway, he zoned out as Kairi began dodging people left and right. "Wait! Kairi!" Sora said, a familiar sight bringing him out of his stupor.

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi turned around wondering why Sora had stopped her.

"Give me a sec, will ya?" Sora gestured toward the store and Kairi understood. Sora wanted to go to Hot topic. She absolutely hated that store, mainly because the people that worked there scared her. As Sora walked in he felt a pang of longing in his heart as he was engulfed by Atreyu's new cd blasting over the speakers. 'Riku' that one word echoed across his mind like ripples in a pond. He and Riku used to shop here when he was younger. His mind drifted back to one of the most depressing days of his life.

**The sun was setting on an image of two boys still out on their island sitting on a paupu tree after a hard practice session. "Sora, do you think that we'll always be on this island?" the silver haired youth decided to break the comfortable silence that had settled between him and his friend. The boy in question stared up at his friend with a confused look on his face. **

"**Where did that come from Riku?" Sora had no clue as to why Riku would even want to leave such an awesome place such as this, but he also knew that even though his friend was only 8, he was prone to some pretty deep thinking that would put most teenagers to shame. "Why would you wanna go and leave the island? You wanna go and leave me and Kairi and everyone else like that?" Riku just laughed as Sora's seven year old face twisted into a mix on concern and fear that his best friend would leave him. **

"**No, I would never leave you and Kairi. It's just…." Riku trailed off and paused. "It's just that I am getting tired of the same old thing everyday. I mean I love practicing with you. I could never get tired of that!" He added quickly seeing hurt look that graced Sora's face. "It's the island life that I am getting tired of." Sora didn't like where this conversation was going. He also noticed that the sun was almost set and that they had to be back home before dark. **

"**Riku, we gotta go. It's almost dark." Sora lifted himself off of his position on the leaning paupu tree. He followed Riku down the plank to the shack and then to the docks.**

**Both boys soon found themselves within shouting distance of their houses. "Riku?"**

**"Yea?" **

**"What's going on at your house?" Riku looked at his house and noticed that there was a big white van in front of it.**

**"I don't know Sora. Lets go check it out." He broke into a jog and Sora followed suit. The closer they got to Riku's house the more letters on the van Sora could make out. 'Destiny City Moving Service'. He also saw men in white jump suits going into Riku's house and bringing out boxes. Riku ran into his house find his family and find out what was going on. Sora just stood outside trying to take it all in. 'Riku is moving! But where, will I ever see him again? Why is he moving? How comd he didn't tell me?" Sora's thoughts were flying through his mind at top speed. **

**Suddenly Riku's shadow appeared on their hard wood wrap around porch. "Sora." He said, moving down the stairs towards where Sora stood near the bushes. He didn't even trying to conceal the sadness and despair laced within his voice. "Dad got a new job on the main land. He got one for my brother too. We have to move." Sora could feel the tears prickling his eyes. Sora ran up and embraced Riku desperate to keep him there as though one gust of wind would carry him far away from the island. They stayed like that for sometime until Riku felt a hand on his shoulder. **

**"Riku, honey, its time to go." His mother smiled sadly as she watched her son say good-bye to his best friend. She had argued with Riku's father almost violently so that this wouldn't have to happen, but their financial situation over-ruled his son's sentimentality is Riku's fathers eyes. Sora let go of Riku and followed him to the van. Riku opened the back door to the family's car, got in and rolled the window down. He looked at Sora, who now had tears running freely down his face. His electric blue eyes so full of sadness that they could burst. Finally finding his voice as Riku's father started the car and backed out of the drive way. "YOU BETTER WRITE TO ME RIKU! BYYYEEE!" Sora watched the car with Riku's face in the back window till they were out of sight. Then ran into his house and up to his room. He laid there for the rest of the night crying. **

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Huh?" Sora was broken from his reverie as one of eccentric Hottopic sales people asked him a question. "Uhh…no thanks..I think I got it." He said blushing; he had been blocking the entrance for a couple of minutes. He quickly made a be-line for where the store had laid out its tight pants and graphic shirts. And with the little bit of money that he had Sora bought an Atreyu shirt, a shirt that said " Oh no… Your gonna try and cheer me up now, aren't you?" and a pair of regular tight girls jeans. Walking out of the store he saw Kairi and couldn't help but laugh. She was laying on one of the many benches placed throughout the mall one hand over her eyes bored out of her gourd. "Hey sleeping beauty." Kairi quickly sat up and took the arm Sora offered to her. " Shall we go?" Kairi just giggled, "Not before we get my passions sir knight." Sora just sighed, let go of Kairi and walked back to the bench. "God…why did you have to give me such a materialistic girlfriend?"

Meanwhile, at Destiny Force Harbor and Welcome center one of the many passenger boats from the mainland shores was docking. Now this was a regular occurrence so no one gave the tourists a second look until one man got off of the boat that made them start doing double takes. The man was about 6" feet tall, with extremely pale skin, but not the sickly looking skin. The lack of sunlight skin, he also had long silver hair that fell over his shoulders and stuck out slightly at some odd points on the way down. His bangs obscured his aquamarine colored eyes as a ray of sun played upon his face. He was wearing very unusual attire for the islands, which would be a long pair of baggy girl jeans and a tight black shirt that showed of his awesome peck muscles.

Ignoring the stared he got from many passing by girls, the silver haired man made his way over to the Information Center and asked for someone to call him a taxi. As soon as he turned his front side back to the crowd he suddenly grew anxious and started to scan the sea of people flowing around him for any sign of danger. He shook his head and forced himself to relax 'Get a hold of yourself Riku, dammit!', he mentally berated himself, 'You aren't with Xemnus in traverse in anymore!' He had gotten extremely tired of being wound like a spring every time that man came around. He decided that some fresh air would do him good, so he grabbed his bags and headed out of the harbor station to wait for the taxi. Blinking as his eyes were assaulted by sunlight, he gazed at how much the little town had stayed the same, sure there was a small business section in what was now considered down town, but it was now where the level of business that Traverse Town had possessed. "HONK HONK!" Riku looked around for the source of the loud annoying car and found that his taxi had arrived. Sighing heavily he got up and helped the cab drive load his baggage into the trunk.

"Where to?" The tan, blonde haired cabbie asked.

" Uhh….1483 West Virginia Dr, please." Riku answered and rested his forhead against the cool window. 'jet-lag is murder!' It was actually quiet interesting to watch as the scenery changed from what you could call a minor city to hints and traces of island. Riku watched as all of the houses he used to know flew passed, barely getting to see if any of them had changed since he'd been away.

If you had been walking through the North park Mall parking lot at this very moment you would see a pile of boxes over the other cars, seeming walking all by themselves. But if you had bothered to walk around the cars you would see a vibrant looking girl with shoulder length red hair, holding a hand that protruded out of from the boxes, leading it. From the bottom of the pile you'd see two very lean, hairless looking calves followed by black canvas low top converse. "Kairi! A little help please!" a voice from with in the boxes and bags whined. "Alright, sorry Sora" Kairi said as she opened the trunk of the black mustang they had finally reached and started to pile the boxes in. Soon a mop of chestnut colored spiky hair emerged from over the packages. Finally Sora was free from the confines of the possessions Kairi had purchased. "Wanna put the top down, Kairi?" Sora asked getting into and starting the car. Kairi jumped into the passenger seat with a squeal. "Yay! Lets!" Kairi acted like she was five whenever Sora mentioned putting the top down, if you couldn't tell she loved putting the top back.

Life! Is floating fast away

And I look! But your head is turned away

From the moment you left I knew that something wasn't right

But the feeling inside has kept me up all night!

Bloody Romance started blaring out of the speakers when Sora turned the car on. 'That's where that thing went to..' Sora had been looking for that cd for weeks having forgotten that he left it in the car. Kairi shrieked in delight and started to sing along. Sora just smiled and turned it up

You and me are like one heart beat!

Well. You and me are like one heart beat!

So I slice! open my veins

And let! the romance bleed

From the moment you left I knew that something wasn't right

But the feeling inside has kept me up all night

Sora started to sing and felt tears well up in his eyes. He glanced over at Kairi to make sure she wasn't looking and realized that she was off in her own little world. 'good' he thought. This song always depressed him enough to actually want to go and cut himself again. Kairi didn't know about that and he didn't ever want her to know. And he didn't want to ever get repeat that little phase of his life. After Riku moved away Sora got so depressed that started to cut himself. But before that he actually got any worse his parents interveined and put their son on anti depressants. It took awhile but started to better.

You and me are like one heart beat

Well. You and me are like one heart beat

Back into what I thought I knew

This words inside tells me what to do

My heart held in the palm of your hand

(Forget my name)

Now I know the way to go

This place inside my demented mind

(Forget my name)

You saw me bleeding one the bathroom floor

Forget my name

(This time in silence, this time I win)

Forget my name

(This time in silence , this time I win)

Forget my name

(This time in silence, this time I win)

Forget my name

Forget my name

Forget my name

Forget my name

Forget my naaaaaame!

They reached Sora's house a little before the song had ended and Sora noticed, as he was getting out of the car and heading to the trunk, that a taxi leaving the drive way of the house next to his and he saw that the front door was just closing. 'Some one must be looking to buy that old house' he thought with a shrug of his shoulders and turned back to the car to help Kairi with her bags. He grabbed about three or four bags and jumped up the steps to his house and tried to open the door. It was locked. He looked around but Kairi was nowhere to be found. Then he heard a giggle coming from the window. And there was Kairi laughing her ass off. "Kairi! Open this damn door right now!" Sora yelled from behind the boxes he was carrying. He heard a click from the other side of the door and let himself in with mindset to kill.

Riku shut the door to his old house and walked in. It smelled exactly as remembered it, ocean breeze mixed coconuts. 'I can't believe that its been this long.' He thought. Turning his back to the front door, he headed toward a creaky stack of stairs by the patio window. "Let's go check out my old room" he muttered to no one unparticular. At the top of the stairs he took a right down a long hallway and stopped at the second door to his left. The door swung open with a soft creak to reveal a room about half the size of the huge living room. The walls were still the same soft yellow color with sponge like orange spots on it. Riku just stood there looking around the room remembering all the old times he had shared with Sora before….They left. "It brings back a lot of memories" A picture of him and Sora sitting on his bed playing with their wooden swords and talking about how training that day had gone. Riku sighed and walked back down the stairs, near the bottom of the stairs he slipped and started to fall but caught himself and landed in a summersault, banging his head on the nearby wall in the process. "Ssssaaaahhh!" he gasped holding his now aching head. He sat there holding his head for a few more moments before he got up, steadying himself, and walking out of the front door to take in the sunset from his old spot. He walked the 10 minutes that it took to get down to small fishermen's docks. They were a lot smaller than the passenger harbor.

When he got there he found that no one had bothered to move his old boat. "Ha! I can still fit in here" Riku chuckled to himself with surprise. He rowed, in silence with nothing but the waves, out to the small, uninhabited island that he, Sora and Kairi would always hang out on. "ugghhh" he hauled himself out of the small boat and up onto the small docking plank. Before he descended that stairs down to the beach, he took his shoes off so that he could feel the sand between his toes again, something he hasn't done since he had left. Making his way across the small beach the shack, he paused to stare at the old pond and waterfall, feeling more memories cascading over him like the small falls themselves. Entering the shack he walked up the stairs and came to an old sea salt worn looking door. Sauntering down the small gangway out to the small island that jutted out of the water Riku smiled as he realized his old "perching ground hadn't changed a bit and made his way over to the paupu tree that had been leaning at the odd extreme right angle ever since he could remember. "Ah. I remember all the sunsets I've shared here with Sora and Kairi." He said quietly to himself as he heaved himself up onto the tree.

When Sora finally got into the house he threw Kairi's and his bags down on the couch and preceded the tickle the little devil that had locked him out of the house, to death. "Sora! Hahaha Sora! Stop please! I'm gonna pee myself if you don't stop! Hahaha! Haha" She squealed with tears in her eyes. Sora relented upon this exclamation and let Kairi up so she could grab her things and run up to the bathroom. When he saw her running up the stairs he decided to go into the kitchen and make him some hot pockets. Ten minutes later and finally satiated, Sora lied down on the couch and shut his eyes for a nap when he heard Kairi calling him from his bedroom upstairs.

"God, Kairi and I just got settled in too." He groaned heaving himself up off the couch with little effort. "I'm coming!" he shouted back to her and ascended the stairs. When he opened the door to his room his eyes bugged and all thoughts of a nap flew out of his mind. "Wow…." Was all he could say, Kairi was laying on the bed in a black leather bra and matching thong.

" Come over here" she purred Sora obliged, mesmerized this new Kairi before him. But on little detail disturbed him, his little friend hadn't reacted yet. Sora thought that maybe he would a little later when they were actually doing something. He bounded across the room and crawled on top of Kairi and kissed he deeply and passionately, she moaned into it as though her life had depended on it. Sora, panting from the intense kiss, let go of her mouth to move to the junction between her neck and her shoulders. "Oh Yes! She moaned as Sora began nipping at the gentle skin on her neck as his idle hand slid down to Kairi's…lower regions. He slid his fingers under her thong and thrust one inside of her. She yelled a name. "OH!" "Axel!" she screamed. Sora stopped what he was doing immediately and just stared frozen down at Kairi in disbelief.

"You lied to me. You stupid bitch!" Sora yelled, breathlessly, getting off of Kairi, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Sora! Wait!" Kairi stammered, " I can expla--" Sora cut her off with a slap in the face.

"NO! No this time!" he yelled his voice laced with venom. " I won't let you treat me like shit, or like you're fucking rag doll again you fucking whore!" Sora spat at Kairi and ran out of the house.

He pelted down the street toward the docks. He was headed toward Riku's old perching spot, Sora went there whenever he was enduring extremely hard and emotional times, or just when he's had a sucky day because that's where he gets the most comfort because he feels like Riku's there with him. Sora noticed that there was another boat tied up at the island and then he saw someone's shoes lying on the dock. He walked into the shack, up the stairs, and down the plank connecting the small island to the cliff wall. "Who are you?" Sora asked annoyed that someone would steal his spot at such a time as this.

"I am no one of consequence," the man answered not turning his back thinking it was someone from the main island. 'Grrrr!' Sora hated it when people gave him answers like that.

"Ok, Mr. No Name, why are you out here?" Sora cocked his head to the side, his cerulean blue eyes shining in the dieing sunlight.

"Just sitting and reminiscing" Mr. No Name answered.

"Reminiscing about what?" Sora asked walking up behind the paupu tree and leaning his elbows in its rough scratchy surface.

"Oh just about events long past, and irreplaceable happy times that one can never go back to." Mr. No Name said with a twinge of happiness mixed with sorrow. 'Wow' Sora thought 'this guy is deep. I wonder how old he is?' " How old are you?" Sora inquired

"Eighteen" no name answered.

"Hey! Same as me!" Sora giggled excitedly 'wait.' He thought. 'Did I just giggle? What the hell is happening to me!'

"What a cowinkydink." Mr. No Name chuckled amused. He still hadn't turned from the sunset, nor had he realized that it was Sora, the object of his desire, that he was talking to. The small talk went on like this for sometime, both boys still completely oblivious as to who they were talking to. They were just soaking up the comfortable presence of each other.

"Well, Mr. No Name, I've had a nice conversation with you." It was true, the conversation was to relaxing and calming, he had forgotten al about his current predicament with Kairi. 'It feels almost as though…but that couldn't be possible… could it?' Sora got up from his spot from the tree, deep in thought, and muttered a small good bye to the man sitting in front of him. When Mr. No Name didn't say anything he turned and left. The sound of shoes clunking down the wooden plank shook Riku from his thoughts. He had been thinking over the conversation so intensely that he didn't hear his unnamed companion say good-bye.

"Oh and by the way my name is--"Riku turned the upper half of his body to his friend but saw no one. 'Oh well' he thought with a sigh. 'I'll see him again, maybe" Riku watched the sun go down and then just ventured through the dark around the island with nothing but the gentle noise of the waves eating the shoreline. When he finally got cold and tired he got his boat and went back to the main land.

DUN DUN DUN! Or is it?

Well.. there ya guys go... don't know whos reading this but please reveiw..i need some feed back people please! how am i supposed to know whether or not this sucks or what to maybe fix! but hey if you don't wanna thats fine too. But until the next chapter, whether you reveiw or not. Bye! hope you enjoyed it!


	3. a dream and a plot

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update….wow…chapter three. That's a big number for me considering I can never get past chapter one on most of my stories…. Please go easy, this is my first attempt at making something a little limey… Lord.. the last chapter might have seemed short to you guys, but it was really long to me. And there might be minor ooc, cause hey…no ones perfect.. Here ya go! Chapter three! Woo! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any other franchise or band that might get mentioned in here.

Recap:

"Well, Mr. No Name, I've had a nice conversation with you." It was true, the conversation was so relaxing and calming, he had forgotten all about his current predicament with Kairi. 'It feels almost as though…but that couldn't be possible… could it?' Sora got up from his spot from the tree, deep in thought, and muttered a small good bye to the man sitting in front of him. When Mr. No Name didn't say anything he turned and left. The sound of shoes clunking down the wooden plank shook Riku from his thoughts. He had been thinking over the conversation so intensely that he didn't hear his unnamed companion say good-bye

* * *

. 

"Oh and by the way my name is--"Riku turned the upper half of his body to his friend but saw no one. 'oh well' he thought with a sigh. 'I'll see him again, maybe" Riku watched the sun go down and then just ventured through the dark around the island with nothing but the gentle noise of the waves eating the shoreline. When he finally got cold and tired he got his boat and went back to the main land.

The closer Sora got to his house the more he felt the anxiety and anger posses him. He hoped like hell that Kairi wasn't there when he got home or he might just lose it and do something that could get him arrested. The warmth from the sinking sun had just dissipated as night descended on the small town of Loradan. From where he was Sora could still barely hear the waves lapping at the shore. Opening the door to his house he found all the lights were out and he couldn't see any sign of life anywhere. 'Good' he thought his eyes sparking in anger. He walked upstairs to make sure that Kairi wasn't there, and then plopped down on the couch to cool off and watched some tv. As he watched he started to drift off into a restless sleep.

_Sora looked around to see where he was, the room was much like a classroom. There was a large white desk at the front of the room and many similar smaller desks scattered around the room. Sora made his way to the door, located behind the large desk. On the other side of the door wasn't a hallway, as much as he expected one, but he was back on his island, the one he and Riku would play on as children. "Sora! There you are!" _

_"huh?" Sora turned around and to see twelve year old riku staring at him. Well, more like staring down at him. "what?" Looking down at himself he saw that he was no longer seventeen, but eleven. "What's going on Riku?" he asked, wincing at the sound of his squeaky eleven year old voice.  
_

_"Don't you remember Sora? Todays the day we leave for that fighting school we got accepted into! Its gonna be awesome!" Riku yelled punching his hand up into the air and jumping. Then just as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone. By nowSora was exteremly confused._

_"Sora! You have to wake up! come on Sora! Don't die on me!" _

_ Looking around for the owner of the distressed voice he saw a figure in a long black coat slumped over the leaning paupu tree, the coat's hood obscuring any part of the man's face or hair that might have shown. "Hello? Are you even alive?" Inching his way towards the body, hand outstretched, Sora cautiously tried to lift the hood to see who it was hiding. But just as he felt the rough black fabric beneath his fingers, the image dissolved, leaving him floating in black nothingness. But soon another image appeared and he found himself in front of the huge black school again. He was standing outside of a glassy white door. Looking around he started to knock on the door, but stopped when he heard what was going on inside._

_"OH GOD!" he heard someone scream in pleasure. "what!" The voice made Sora do a double-take, for strangly the voice that screamed sounded like him. Then he heard a deep chuckle and another moan, "oh Riku!" Gasping, Sora took a step back from the door. 'Riku's in there!' he thought as his heart pounded wildly against his ribs. And it doesn't sound like he's doing anything innocent either.' Sora stared hard at the door before reaching out and gripping the door handle, only for it to dissolve along with the rest of his surroundings. And then he was once again in front of the those large black double doors. Turning around he was faced with two large gray and rusty, tall iron gates. Beyond the gate was a town that looked completely foreign to the young islander. The houses were all gray and decaying, but beyond the houses there were tall lavishly lit buildings. Many had neon signs on top of them. A creacking from behind him drew his gaze away from the decaying dark looking city sprawled out before him. He turned only to face a tall, lithe man with silver hair reaching past his knees. Out of nowhere the man held a large slightly curved sword and slashed at Sora's stomach "DIE!" he yelled, the pain was unimaginable. There was an explosion on white light as the man, the building, and the city disappeared. _

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"OW!" Sora hit the floor below the couch with a dull thud and woke with a start. 'Another weird dream about that place.' He thought, rubbing where the back of his head had become acquainted with the hard floor. 'Another weird dream…' the words echoed across his mind like ripple on a pond, looking up he saw that the darkness of night had covered the window and that rain was pounding against the glass. "Might as well go to bed…" he thought aloud to himself, and with that he got up off the floor, turned the tv off, and went up the stairs to his room. Soon though, he decided against it, as it brought back the memories of what had happened earlier. Memories he would give anything to forget. So he grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch, laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Small fires that hung from the wall lit the long dark hallway. At the end of the hall was a room with a great roaring fire place cold and seemingly untouched for years. The paintings that once hung from the walls laid strewn about, their canvanses destroyed, the tenants no longer visible. A great wooden table lay smashed to pieces on the floor. The lamp fixtures appeared to be torn away from the walls, huge gaping holes were the only evidence that the lamps hung there. The only light in the room came from a small window near the top of the room. A man in a long black cloak stood in front of the hearth, hands gripping the edges of the shelf just above it. The light from the window played on his face casting shadows intensifying the look or raw ferocity. His eyes fixated on reminiscent flames that might have burn there long ago. His hood covered his yellow, gazing, hatred filled eyes.

"Amy, get in here" he whispered almost in audibly. No sooner had he spoken a black, mixed with blue and purple wisps of color, thin wispy dome-shaped void surrounded by a small whooshing sound appeared and a woman also wearing a black cloak stepped out. She had blonde hair that was tied up into spiky pig tails, she was shorter in than most in stature, and had a cold glint in her pale blue eyes.

"Yes lord, Xemnus?" Her voice was like a whisper of wind among trees, but still loud to enough to break that silence that Xemnus had so valiantly fought to preserve.

" Have you found him yet?" he asked her, still his voice barely audibly.

"Not yet, sir but we're getting close." Amy was nervous; she'd never seen her boss this detached from normal emotion like this before. Even though he was a nobody, as was she, they possessed emotion; some just displayed theirs more freely than others. Axel jumped to mind as the thought hit her. 'Stupid red haired bimbo.' She thought with malice.

"Well hurry up and find him" Xemnus spat quietly at her. " We cannot allow him to return that boy to his former state. That would mean the death of organization XII." Xemnus warned her, his voice had risen, slightly, to a growl letting her know that the consequences would be dire if she failed him.

"Yes sir." She called back the dark void that served as her transportation, and disappeared. "Ahahahaha" Xemnus laughed a maniacally laugh that steadily grew in volume. "You can run to him Riku, but I will find and when I do you will be mine again. Ahahahah!" his laugh could be heard all the way down the dimly lit hallway and through out the entire nobody castle. Axel put his hand over his ears and clenched his teeth trying to get the sound of that mans laughter out of his head.

"Argh, that mans mind is getting more and more insane now that Riku is not here" Axel grunted on the way to his room. It had been two weeks since Riku disappeared and dropped of the radar. When Xemnus found out, he had gone into a drunken rage. Destroying the room that he now occupied. He had gone to what was Riku's room only to find it empty. Xemnus ordered everyone to search the entire building, but Riku was nowhere to be found. Axel shuddered as he remember that crazed wild look that Xemnus eye's had acquired. Walking into his room Axel plopped onto his bed and grabbed his headphones. Pressing play he jumped a little as In Flames blared out assaulting his hearing. He had forgotten how high he had set the volume. Glancing over at the boy he shared a room with, Axel realized that Roxas was asleep. 'Perfect' He smirked at his luck; the object of his desire was now before him asleep and vulnerable. He turned his cd player off and quietly made his way over to the sleeping boy. Roxas had tormented Axel just by being so damned cute, clueless and stubborn since he had moved in, the thing is Roxas had no clue that was tormenting Axel the way he was. Grinning like a Cheshire cat Axel climbed on top of Roxas. Amazingly he didn't wake up, but Axel froze when Roxas shifted in his sleep. Moving his arm to cover his eyes causing his sleep shirt to ride up exposing a small amount of lean, toned, tanned skin and small trail of blonde hair that disappeared into his sleep pants. Axel felt his face heat up and his eyes widened.

"Axel…stop teasing." Roxas moaned in his sleep. By now Axel was practically giddy, 'so,' he thought with a wry grin ' he has naughty dreams about me does he?' Axel stood up on his knees to lesson the chance of waking Roxas, while thinking of what to do to his sleeping victim. An idea struck him and he sat down to—"oh!" he gasped. As axel sat back down on Roxas's lap he felt something hard press into his backside. He smiled deviantly as he ran his hands under Roxas's shirt and tweaked his nipples until they were hard. Loving the feel of Roxas writing under him Axel lifted face towards the ceiling as he started to grind his hips down unto those of the sleeping Roxas. He looked down to see Roxas's face and gasped when his stormy bright green eyes locked with Roxas's cerulean blue eyes, boring holes into his face. As soon as Roxas locked eyes with axel, he flipped them so that he was the seme and Axel was the uke, grinding his hips into Axels more than obvious hard on. "Didn't any one ever tell you not to mess with people who are asleep?" Roxas grunted " its bad luck" ((AN: got that little bit Pirate of the Carribbean!))

"Apparently n-n-no-not…nnghh! Ah! Ah o god!" axel moaned his eyes clenched shut. He suddenly felt roxas's soft lips on his own. Axel gasped when felt Roxas's wandering tounge licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Axel willing opened up for him as the tongue invaded his mouth exploring every inch of it. Their tongues battled for dominance after Axel pushed his tongue back against Roxas's. "Roxas…Don't get used to the idea of being seme…" Axel moaned when he felt a hand massaging his groin making him harder.

"Axel! Roxas! Xemnus nee—woah!" just as Axel had flipped his and Roxas's positions, Amy had decided to walk in. "Good god guys! Keep your dicks in your pants won't cha!"Amy squealed throwing herself out of the door covering her eyes with both hands. Roxas cursed under his breath and Axel just grinned sheepishly.

"No, need to act so embarrassed, Amy, you know you like watching guys go at it. You know gay sex gets you off better than anything." Axel shouted at her from over Roxas as Amy retreated further into the hall. Moments later the two exited the room, fully dressed, still red faced, Roxas from embarrassment, Axel from excitement and pure frustration.

"Come on, follow me" Amy said fighting down a blush that threatned to eat her face as she looked at the two. She turned around and called back the black portal.

"Wait!" Axel protested as she started to disappear, " Where are we going!" He and Roxas ran through the black portal.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Sorry this chapter was sooo short….i've been having some writers block lately. I want to clear something up, just so parts of the dream sequence aren't confusing. the part where someone screamed "Sora! You have to wake up! Come on don't die on me! that was part of his real memories. So if you have any ideas or suggestions they would be greatly appreaciated! And be kind on the Roxas, Axel lime…that was my first time attempting to write anything of that nature and going that far with it..…PLEASE FEED MY ADDICTION AND REVIEW! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN HELP ME MAKE THIS STORY BETTER!


End file.
